


Viable Tactical Moves

by bangyababy



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Boyfriends, Bucky Barnes isn't any better, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Steve Bingo, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Steve Rogers is a dirty cheat, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: “What I did was a perfectly viable tactical move.”“And how the fuck do you figure that?”Steve crossed his arms. “You were aroused and not completely focused. I took the opportunity presented to me.”Steve and Bucky sparring.





	Viable Tactical Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo square "Sparring." I'm sorry if their positions sound strange at times, but I have never been in a fight with anyone other than my brother so my real life fighting experience is pretty limited to biting and smothering lmao

Steve put his hands on his knees as he stopped to catch his breath. 

“Need your inhaler?” Bucky taunted, even though he was currently mirroring Steve’s position. 

Steve raised his brows. “Sure, just toss it here when you’re done, Gramps.” 

Bucky smirked and moved into a cautious offense stance. Steve knew that it was probably a ruse, but he still stepped into a defensive position, waiting for Bucky’s next move. Sparring with Bucky was just as challenging as it was fun. Bucky was the only person who could wear Steve out, besides Thor, but Thor didn’t count because he was a God from outer space.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the weirdness of his life, and Bucky used the slight distraction as an opportunity to spring forward and sweep Steve’s feet out from under him. Bucky easily pinned him to the ground and huffed, “What’re you doin’ daydreaming? This is a fight.” 

“Oh, is it?” Steve tried his best to sound bored, rolling out from below Bucky. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Bucky growled “Punk,” under his breath and looped his arms under Steve’s and his legs around his waist, pulling him back down so they were flush together, back to chest. 

In this position, it was easy to feel Bucky’s half-hard dick on his ass, and Steve couldn’t deny that sparring with Bucky always got him a little hot under the collar, too. But, he wasn’t above using Bucky’s arousal to his advantage, so he pressed his hips back in a very deliberate tease. Bucky groaned at the grind of Steve’s ass on his dick and when Steve elbowed him in the side it morphed into an aborted grunt. 

“You rotten sonuvabitch,” Bucky rumbled. “Filthy fucking cheat.” 

“This is a fight, asshole,” Steve bit back, but there was more amusement than bite to it. “Get your head outta your ass and stop thinking with your dick.” 

They struggled against each for a few moments before Steve broke free and they were both back on their feet. 

“I don’t like fighting with you,” Bucky announced standing up straight. “You fight dirty.” 

“Me?” Steve blinked with wide eyes. “Why, I’ve never been so insulted, so absolutely—”

“Can it, Rogers,” Bucky cut him off, and Steve gave him an unapologetic smile. “You know what you did.” He pointed a finger in Steve’s face. 

“What I did was a perfectly viable tactical move.” 

“And how the fuck do you figure that?” 

Steve crossed his arms. “You were aroused and not completely focused. I took the opportunity presented to me.”

Bucky snorted. “Alright, fine, but it’s not like you can use that in a real fight.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Steve replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“You grinding up on a lot of supervillains these days?” 

Steve reached and pulled Bucky close. “Nah, that’s a move I developed just for you.” 

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky cried, fluttering his eyelashes. “Just for me?” 

“Yeah, Honey, just for you.” 

“How’d a guy like me get so lucky to get a fella like you?” 

“Well, I just had to have the prettiest fella in all of New York City.” 

“Just New York City?”

“The whole state,” Steve amended. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Whatta sweet talker.” 

“It’s on account of my sweet mouth.” Steve beamed and Bucky groaned.“Don’t believe me? I’ll show ya.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips. When they pulled apart Bucky was grinning. “Why’re you smiling like that?”

“I was just thinking about what you said about viable tactical moves.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked a hopeful lilt to his voice. 

“Yeah. I got some, too.” Before Steve could react, Bucky stuck his leg between Steve’s and kicked them apart. While Steve struggled to get his footing, Bucky moved around him and hit the back of each knee causing Steve to completely lose his balance. Bucky helped him down with a swift kick to the back. 

Steve landed on the mat with a whump. When he tried to get to his knees, Bucky put his booted foot in the middle of his back and pushed. 

“Say uncle,” Bucky told him. 

“No.” Steve’s reply was muffled by the mat. Bucky snorted as Steve wriggled to roll onto his back, but Bucky’s boot on his chest wouldn’t let him get any further than that. Steve scowled up at him. 

Bucky leaned over him with a grin, pressing his heel a little deeper into Steve’s sternum. “Say uncle.” 

“That was a nasty trick,” Steve pouted. 

“Tell you what,” Bucky began, his tone cajoling. “You say uncle and I’ll show ya a real nasty trick upstairs. Maybe in the locker room if you’re lucky.” 

Steve’s face brightened. “That a fact?” 

“Mhm.” Bucky nodded. “All you gotta do is say one little word.” Steve stared hard a Bucky for a few moments weighing his options. On the one hand, Bucky would lord this over him for at least two days, but on the other hand, Bucky did have some good tricks. 

“Well, I guess if you don’t want to see this new thing I learned with my tongue then I guess I’ll have to go find someone else to show.”

“Uncle!” Steve cried quickly. “Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!” 

Bucky smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He took his foot off Steve’s chest and helped him up. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes,” Steve admitted. “So you better make it worth my while.” Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky’s and hair tugged.

“Baby, don’t I always?” Bucky chuckled, tilting his head back for Steve. 

“Yeah, you do.” Steve leaned in and sucked a mark onto Bucky’s neck. 

“Hey!” A voice yelled from the rafters. Steve and Bucky looked up to see Natasha staring down at them from the catwalk with a frown on her face. “This is a sacred place. Take that lovey-dovey shit somewhere else.” 

“Oh, we intend to.”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him out of the gym, laughing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me on [ tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
